


Coming Out

by ZoeGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Adam, Tommy, and Sauli must reveal their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Adam!” Sauli had called Adam because he could not believe what he was seeing.

“Yeah, baby what’s wrong?” There was a hint of concern and fear in his voice. Sauli waved Adam to come over and look at what he had on his laptop. “That isn’t. . . Sauli please tell me that isn’t what I think it is.” Adam couldn’t believe his eyes; this couldn’t be what he thought it was.

“Some fan took it.”

“Fuck, what the hell are we gonna do.” Adam turns and starts to pace around the room.

“I’m okay with just telling if you and Tommy are.” Adam stopped pacing and sat down.

“I guess I’m fine with it, what about Tommy? He’s gonna go straight to panic mode and freak out. There is no way he’s gonna want to tell.”

“Well if he doesn’t we’ll think of something, but that’s our best option right now.”

“Your right, I just don’t want to make him feel like we’re pressuring him to tell because of this.” Sauli got up and sat down next to Adam.

“I know muru, I feel the same way. But we knew this day would come.”

“Yeah, I’ll go get him.”

“It’s gonna be alright Adam.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey guys, you wanted me?” It was Tommy standing in the doorframe, looking super cute in one of Adam’s oversized t-shirts and Sauli’s sleep pants, which were still a little big on him.

“Yeah. Come sit down with us.” Adam scooted over and patted the spot next to him.

“What’s going on guys, this doesn’t sound good.” Tommy still stood in the doorframe.

“Please come and sit down Tommy, you’re gonna want to for this.” Sauli pleaded.

”Alright.” Tommy walked over and sat on the bed by Adam. “What is it?” Adam opened the laptop and showed the picture to Tommy. “You’re fuckin’ with me right? This can’t be what I think it is.” The picture on the screen showed Tommy and Sauli kissing on the side of the stage at one of Adam’s concerts.

”It is though.” Adam didn’t say anything after that and waited for Tommy’s reaction.

“I’m so sorry you guys, I fucked up big. I ruined both your careers in one day. I am such a failure you guys-“

“Tommy stop that right now, it’s as much your fault as mine. I was the one who gave you the kiss in the first place, stop beating yourself up over something that’s my fault.” 

“Both of you just stop. Tommy it isn’t your fault and don’t let me hear you talk about yourself like that again. You didn’t ruin a thing and you’re not a failure. You’re an amazing person who’s made my life so much better. Same goes for you Sauli. I love you both so much, please don’t blame yourselves” Adam got up and stood in front of them. “Now we need to figure out what we’re going to do.”

“Tommy, Adam and I talked about just telling and we’re okay with doing that if you want. You don’t have to though.” Tommy didn’t say anything for a while he just sat there for a while thinking.

“Tommy I know telling would be big for you since you haven’t even come out as gay to the world, you might wanna come out first and say your dating some guy then they wouldn’t think that we were together. It’s just an idea though.”  Adam got up and started pacing around the room, trying to think of ideas. “Maybe you could say it was a friendly kiss?”

“Adam, I was holding his ass.” Tommy got up and walked over to Adam. “Calm down baby boy we’re gonna get through this somehow. We can always say Sauli is a cheating scumbag and made a move on me.” 

“Hey, that’s not nice.” Sauli got up a playfully pushed Tommy.

“Just kidding Sauli. You know I love you.” 

“I like your first idea Adam. It could work.” said Sauli.

“I will admit it’s a really good idea but where can I find a fake boyfriend?” Tommy went back to the bed and sat down to look at the picture again. “Plus I still have to explain why I was kissing him and grabbing  his ass.” Adam’s phone started ringing a second later. “It’s Lane Adam. She probably wants us dead.”

“I’ll take care of her.” Adam opened the phone and started talking before Lane got a chance to speak. “I already know what you’re calling about.            We’re talking about it right now and deciding what to do. I’ll call you later when find out.” Adam hung up the phone and turned it off.

“You know she’s gonna kill you for that right?” said Tommy.

“Yeah but that doesn’t matter now. All that matters is what you wanna do glitter baby.” 

“Can we just tell.”

“Yeah baby.”

“I’m fine with it too.” Said Sauli.

“Can we sleep now?” Tommy asked.

“I call middle tonight.” Sauli jumped on the bed and moved to the middle.

“I wanted middle you little shit.” Tommy said playfully.

“Both of you calm down and sleep.”

“Fine.” 

“I get middle tomorrow though.”

“Okay now sleep.” 

“Night you guys.”

“Goodnight Tommy.”                                                                                                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind ofa writing experiment with different things. The next chapter will most likly be all dialogue. Sorry if POV is bad, I suck at stuff like that. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
